The present invention relates to a multiple layer or a laminate cloth for casino, gaming and billiard tables and a method of manufacturing the same.
Background of the Invention
Gaming table covers are subject to considerable abuse by patrons of the card game, dice game, billiards or roulette. Particularly, patrons may accidently spill alcoholic or non-alcoholic drinks on the gaming table cover. Prior art gaming table covers tend to absorb spilled drinks and these spots rapidly deteriorate the cloth and the underlying table structure (which typically absorbs moisture). Further, the spots adversely affect the playing surface of the gaming card table and may cause the cards to absorb the spilled drink. The quality and responsiveness of the gaming table may also change, e.g., with respect to a dice game. Further, patrons of casinos and other gaming establishments may accidently drop lit cigars and cigarettes on the gaming table covers. These lit cigars or lit cigarettes (approximate temperature of 1200 degrees Fahrenheit) quickly burn prior art gaming table covers. In both instances of abuse, the table must be closed down and taken out of service, the gaming table cover must be removed and a new gaming table cover must be mounted via a stretch mount about the table""s periphery on the underlying substrate. Casino patrons dislike the look of stained gaming table covers (originating from spilled drinks) and table covers with burn marks are similarly unsightly. Patrons will avoid these stained and abused gaming tables thereby reducing the casino""s revenue. Also, the distressed look of the tables engenders a xe2x80x9cpoor qualityxe2x80x9d image in the minds of casino patrons. This image adversely effects the casino""s revenue.
Billiard table covers suffer from the same types of abuse as the casino gaming table cover cloths described above.
Hence, there is a need for a water resistant cigar and cigarette burn resistant gaming table or billiard table cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,855,980 to Roualdes et al. herein (xe2x80x9cRoualdes ""980xe2x80x9d) discloses a fabric having a non ferrous metal core configured as a sheet having a thickness less than 0.15 mm. Preferably, the laminated structure consists of three layers which includes a metal core arranged between two sheets or layers formed by a conventional pliant material such as woven cloth or decorative paper. Preferably, the metal core is aluminum, copper, tin or brass, among others. The main object of Roualdes ""980 fabric is to obtain a pliant material which has an aesthetic appearance on the outside keeping its shape after deformation and therefore having no concomitant spring back or plastic recovery. The outer layers applied to the metal non-ferrous or aluminum core is a woven cloth or non-woven fabric. Roualdes ""980 does not discuss the thermal transfer characteristics of the laminate cloth structure. Roualdes ""980 does not discuss the use of fire retardant glue or adhesive bonding the non-woven fabric to the aluminum sheet and the fabric adhered to the top of the metal sheet.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,162 to Jean (herein xe2x80x9cJean ""162xe2x80x9d) discloses a wall covering that is a composite, laminate structure having a top layer as a wall covering fabric, a central layer of aluminum foil having a thickness of between 0.00025-0.005 inches and a backing layer of fabric paper, confill, scrim or the like. The primary stated purpose of the Jean ""162 composite, laminate fabric is to provide energy efficient wall surface covering for reducing heat and vapor transmission and further which is sturdy, durable, flame resistant and esthetically pleasing. Jean ""162 discusses the ability of this laminate structure to present a barrier to the transmission of radiant heat. However, Jean ""162 also states xe2x80x9cthe material also has acceptable ratings as to fire resistance, which makes it even more preferable for use in decorating or redecorating living spaces.xe2x80x9d Col. 4, lines 19-22. Jean ""162 does not discuss the utilization of a knitted top layer, a non-woven lower layer and the use of fire retardant glue. Further, Jean ""162 does not discuss xe2x80x9chot spotxe2x80x9d fire resistance value, due to the deposition of a lit cigarette, of the composite fabric. Composite cloth structures providing radiant thermal barriers do not necessarily provide hot spot thermal barriers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,633,064 to Ragland et al. (herein xe2x80x9cRagland ""064xe2x80x9d) discloses a heat barrier laminate. The laminate of Ragland ""064 includes a first metal layer between two insulating layers and a second metal layer on the outside surface of one of the insulating layers. Ragland ""064 states xe2x80x9cit has been found that the combination of a thin layer of flame retardant material with a thin metallic layer, which has high heat conductivity, provides unusually effective high temperature protection for ordinary insulation material. This combination enables the use of such insulation materials in higher temperature applications than they can normally be used, specially in xe2x80x9cspotxe2x80x9d insulation applications.xe2x80x9d Col. 2, lines 36-42. The metallic layer in the Ragland ""064 laminate is particularly effective in spot heat barrier applications because the metal layer tends to conduct heat from the hot spot area and dissipate the heat more uniformly over a larger surface area, thereby protecting the insulating layer and making the insulating layer more effective. The metal layer is a one mil aluminum foil with 0.1 inch aramid non-woven fiber mat on one side and a polyester non-woven fiber mat on the other side. A 0.75 in. laminate may provide a delta T temperature differential of about 120xc2x0 Fahrenheit while a 0.375 inch laminate may provide a delta T temperature differential of about 100xc2x0 Fahrenheit between an automotive exhaust system (the hot spot temperature source) and the floor of a passenger compartment. The preferred thickness of the laminate is xc2xd to xe2x85x9c in. thick and the preferred weight is 3 to 4 lb/ft3 or less. The flame retardant layer is preferably 0.1 in. or less in combination with the metal layer which is preferably about 0.005 in. or less in thickness. The metal layer is preferably metal foil which provides flexibility for manufacturing and for end use applications, having a thickness less than about 0.003 in. and preferably less than about 0.002 in. Most preferably, the metal foil has a thickness in the range of about 0.001 in. to about 0.0015 in. Aluminum foil mounted on aramid non-woven fiber batt provides a flame retardant barrier. Col. 4, lines 3-11. The preferred adhesive for bonding the metal layer onto the insulating layer is a thermoplastic adhesive typically about 0.0015 in. in thickness.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,702,797 to Cochran (herein xe2x80x9cCochran ""797xe2x80x9d) discloses an antistatic textile product utilizing an aluminum foil back. Aluminum foil has been utilized as a base layer to dissipate static charge in carpeting. This aluminum foil is sometimes adhesively bonded to the back of a carpet fabric but xe2x80x9cconventional latex or other like adhesives present other problems, the most important of which is the fact that such adhesives tend to form continuous films which function to electrically insulate the pile yarn from the aluminum foil.xe2x80x9d Col. 1 lines 51-55. In Cochran ""797, the aluminum metal foil is bonded to the backing fabric by means of a web. The construction of the web consists of continuous overlapping filaments randomly disposed with respect to each other. This web construction and the tendency of the filaments therein to penetrate the yarn adjacent thereto is established by a hot melt process without forming a continuous film. In this manner, the aluminum foil would be in direct contact with the bottom portions of pile yarn when the web is open.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,713,960 to Cochran discloses an antistatic tufted product formed of a non electrically conductive textile material bonded to an electrically conductive foil. U.S. Pat. No. 3,728,204 to Cochran discloses a textile product. The textile product has an antistatic and flame retardant configuration having a base and a pile surface of yarn, an adhesive on the opposite surface of the textile product and an electrically and thermally conducting metal foil bonded to the product by an adhesive. Aluminum foil is sometimes utilized. U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,993 to Seward discloses a textile and a method of making same. A metallic foil layer is penetrated by pile tuft.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,604,998 to Bellina discloses a laser surgery drape. The drape includes metallic and non-metallic layers with an air space therebetween. U.S. Pat. No. 4,808,465 to Vane discloses a flame resistant composite material utilizing one layer of lead and one layer of flame resistant fibrous materials which are bonded together. U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,738 to Brink discloses a laser shield having a non-linting fabric sheet and a metal layer. U.S. Pat. No. 4,981,544 to Nordale discloses a static dissipative tape for use as a rug or runner in static sensitive areas.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,962,129 to Halloran states that phosphate esters and fluoropolymers are known as organic compounds used for flame retardancy. U.S. Pat. No. 6,194,497 to Willems describes an anti-static resin compound containing fluorinated phosphonium sulfonates. U.S. Pat. No. 5,833,874 to Stewart describes a fire extinguishing gels with surfactant system composed of a non-ionic surfactant, a film forming fluorocarbon surfactant and a phosphorus containing antiflocculent.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a cigar and cigarette burn resistant gaming table cloth which may be configured as a cover for a casino card table, a gaming table or a billiard table.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a gaming table cloth which is also oil repellant and water repellant.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a gaming table cloth which significantly resists burning by a lit cigarette or a lit cigar for about three minutes or more during direct contact exposure to the lit end of the cigar or cigarette.
The cigar and cigarette burn resistant gaming cloth table includes a layer of fire retardant treated knit fabric laminated to a thin sheet of aluminum and wherein the other side of the aluminum sheet is laminated to a layer of non-woven synthetic fabric. Preferably, the top layer knit fabric is laminated to the aluminum via a latex adhesive. The lower non-woven fabric is laminated to the aluminum sheet via latex adhesive. Preferably, the knit layer, prior to being laminated to the thin sheet of aluminum, is treated with a fire retardant and an oil and water repellant chemical composition. Most preferably, the fire retardant and oil and water repellant chemical composition is a phosphorus fluorocarbon. The method includes treating the knit polyester fabric with fire retardant chemical, laminating a thin sheet of aluminum between the knit fabric layer and a layer of non-woven synthetic fabric. Preferably, the lamination is accomplished with a latex adhesive.